The Sun
The Sun is the star at the center of the Solar System. It is almost spherical and consists of hot plasma interwoven with magnetic fields. It has a diameter of about 1,392,684 km (865,374 mi), around 109 times that of Earth, and its mass (1.989×1030 kilograms, approximately 330,000 times the mass of Earth) accounts for about 99.86% of the total mass of the Solar System. Chemically, about three quarters of the Sun's mass consists of hydrogen, whereas the rest is mostly helium. The remaining 1.69% (equal to 5,600 times the mass of Earth) consists of heavier elements, including oxygen, carbon, neon and iron, among others. Synopsis In this false-color ultraviolet image, the Sun shows a C3-class solar flare (white area on upper left), a solar tsunami (wave-like structure, upper right) and multiple filaments of plasma following a magnetic field, rising from the stellar surface. History Rosh Hashanah, the Jewish New Year, has profound meaning for the entire world and humanity. Most people familiar with the holiday think of apples, honey, shofar, and as one of the two days that every Jew goes to synagogue. We understand that Rosh Hashanah is about being a better person, reflecting on the past year, and refining our own personal spiritual goals and aspirations for the year to come. All of that is true and important. What we often fail to approach is the deep connection between Rosh Hashanah and the world around us. For every year on Rosh Hashanah we have the opportunity to reflect upon the state of our planet, our environment, and look at our past actions and set goals for the next year of Life on Earth. The ancient sages teach that on Rosh Hashanah all of humanity is judged for its actions, and that includes how we treat our world. How did we act as citizens of the planet? How much did we factor into our actions the impact that we are having on the environment? And as one of the Hasidic masters taught, “where did we succeed and how can we get better?” One of the areas that I am especially sensitive to this year is energy. Much of the darkness in this world is related to energy; the competition for resources and the environmental, justice and geopolitical consequences of energy extraction and management. If we want to change the world, to help conquer that darkness, we just have to look up. The sun. We have failed as a society to harness the great potential of solar energy to help alleviate the world’s energy problems. The sun can offer healing to a planet that is desperate for ways to maintain progress without damaging the environment. Yet, with all the ingenuity in the world which manages to put into the palm of our hands a computer more powerful that the ones which brought us to the moon, the average household relies only on solar energy to power calculators. Don’t look to rabbis to solve the world’s energy problems. However, in my discussions with people whose business is energy, and research of reliable studies, I have learned that investments in solar energy — and renewable energy sources in general — are far below what experts recommend. While solar to energy conversion rates are improving, meaning that we can harness more energy of the sun per solar panel, we are not directing significant capital into R&D to improve solar energy technology. Imagine if the folks that created the smartphone were given 5 billions dollars to work on solar energy. It’s almost Rosh Hashanah. The time has come for us to make some serious decisions about the future of our relationship with the planet this coming year. If we are truly to be a light unto the nations, then we can light the way towards cleaner sources of energy. Sun is the center of our existence as it provides the warmth and comfort that is essential for human beings. It is something that we see every day and though we do not talk about it, we are subconsciously aware of its presence in our lives. Many people see sun in their dreams. It reflects their desire for knowledge, warmth, and comfort. We are drawn towards things that provide us succor. Sun is a symbol of knowledge and life itself. It is natural for us to be attracted towards sun like a sunflower that seems to be obsessed as it continues to move in the direction of the sun. It is an extreme form of admiration; rather worship on the part of this flower. To see sun in your dream is like an act of worship on your part for this giant celestial body that stands for life. You may be searching for knowledge and enlightenment in your life and this desire finds an expression in the form of sun in your dreams. To see sun in a dream tells that you are seeking warmth and love in your life. It is also a desire to acknowledge the supremacy of sun when it comes to a celestial body with so much of energy and power. It is your desire to be guided by the light and energy of the sun. The interpretation of the symbol sun in dreams is dependent upon the prevailing weather conditions. If you see cloudy weather conditions along with sun in your dreams, it means that you are not able to take a clear decision. You are looking for guidance and direction to overcome a challenging situation. It is the rising sun in your dream that reflects happiness and new beginning in your life. In a similar manner, it is the setting sun in your dream that indicates the fact that a chapter in your life is finally coming to an end. Sun is a symbol of life itself with its heat and light. It is also a celestial body that stands for knowledge and authority. To see sun in your dreams is to acknowledge the authority and power of this celestial body. You are looking for guidance and help which is why you see sun in your dreams. Rising sun reflects new beginnings in life while setting sun indicates endings. Musics *Peer Gynt - Suite No. 1, Op. 46 - Morning Mood Trivia *¢ It is the largest object in our solar system. *¢ It measures 870 thousand miles in diameter. *¢ Its mass makes it one of the larger stars in the universe. Most stars amount to about half the mass of our sun, though some can be much larger as well. *¢ It is about four and a half billion years old. *¢ It is expected to last for another five billion years or so, by which point in time it will have used up all its energy and will essentially ˜swallow’ up the earth and the other planets. *¢ It will most likely become a planetary nebulae in the final stages of its life. *¢ It’s made up of about 70% hydrogen, 28% helium and the other 2% from other metals. This is slowly changing over time as the sun converts the hydrogen at its core into helium. *¢ Since the sun is not solid like the earth, it doesn’t rotate evenly on its axis. Near the equator it takes around 25 days to make a full rotation, while near the poles it can take up to 36 days. *¢ At the sun’s core the temperature is 27 million Fahrenheit. *¢ The sun’s surface temperature is 10,000 Fahrenheit, but the cooler sunspot regions are only 6400 Fahrenheit. *¢ The moon and the sun look to be the same size when viewed from the earth. *¢ Staring at the sun can lead to permanent blindness. *¢ Once or twice a year a solar eclipse occurs when the moon travels in front of the sun. *¢ The sun is on average 93 million miles away from the earth. *¢ It takes just over eight minutes for the light from the sun to make it to the earth. *¢ The sun’s magnetic field extends farther than Pluto. *¢ Our sun has many satellites orbiting it including the nine planets of our solar system. Category:Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends (Season 1)